


Wings

by padaleckifantrash



Series: Samifer Love Week 2016 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Samifer Love Week 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 17:22:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7649755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padaleckifantrash/pseuds/padaleckifantrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the strange/unique kinks prompt for day one of Samifer Love Week. </p><p>//</p><p>Sam <i>really</i> wants to see Lucifer's wings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wings

“Can I see your wings?”

The question was innocent enough but Lucifer still felt a strange twinge of embarrassment.

“No.”

“Why not?” Sam asked, crawling onto Lucifer’s lap.

“They’re damaged,” the archangel replied simply. His voice lacked any emotion, just a monotonous drag.

“So?” the hunter pressed, rubbing his hands up and down the muscular torso in front of him. “That doesn’t matter.”

“You’ll be repulsed,” Lucifer mumbled, large hands seeking out the hips of his vessel, squeezing.

“Please, Luci?” Sam whined, leaning down to nip and suck at the skin of the other’s neck.

“Sam,” Lucifer began but grunted when he felt the hunter grind down.

“ _Please_.”

“Fine. But, just know, I’m capable of killing you slowly then resurrecting you. Don’t piss me off,” the fallen angel snapped and pushed Sam’s shoulder’s back to get him to sit up. He raised his index and middle finger and gently tapped the other’s head, giving him a sort of secondary sight; the real him could be seen if he altered their minds slightly.

Sam’s eyes widened. Huge wings draped elegantly on each side of Lucifer’s body, both protruding from underneath his shoulder blades. The feathers were frayed and bent in some spots. If the wings were in their former glory, they would have been beautiful silk and would cover the entire expanse of his wings.

Lucifer rubbed up and down Sam’s sides, trying to coax a response out of him.

“They’re beautiful,” the hunter whispered and reached a hand out to stroke gently along the feathers. They were coarse to the touch but still held an underlying softness. Lucifer sucked in a sharp breath, He glared when the Winchester smirked and began repeatedly stroking along both of his wings. The fallen angel gripped Sam’s hips, fingers pressing to the point where Sam would have purple bruises dotting his hips the next day.

Lucifer was mindlessly humping up into his vessel and as Sam’s strokes got faster, he felt that sweet warmth flurry in his lower stomach,

“ _S-am_ ,” Lucifer moaned, the sound broken, and he reached his climax, hips bucking up in an uneven rhythm against the other. Sam was hard, but he didn’t care. Just seeing Lucifer’s blissful face, soft lips parted open to pant was worth not getting his own happy ending.

“Does this mean you won’t take away my ability to see them?” Sam laughed and wrapped his arms around the archangel’s neck.

“Damn you, Sam,” Lucifer growled and shook his wings a couple times before wrapping them around the other. Goosebumps trickled down Sam’s arms and legs–the warmth surrounding him calmed him, and the coarse feathers soothed his heated skin.

“Thank you for showing me,” the Winchester whispered, burying his face in the crook of the fallen angel’s neck.

“I’m glad you didn’t make me regret showing you,” Lucifer hummed, voice like honey to Sam’s ears.

The two stayed like that for some time, Sam’s eyes growing heavier from how cozy he was. Lucifer helped position them to lay back, one wing stretched out while the other draped itself over Sam. By the sounds of his vessel’s even breaths, Lucifer could tell he was asleep and gently kissed his head before settling in to wait for his love to wake back up.


End file.
